<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next Generation Headcanons by DBR_Augary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008237">Next Generation Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary'>DBR_Augary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Gryffindor Frank Longbottom II, Gryffindor Fred Weasley II, Gryffindor Hugo Weasley, Gryffindor James Sirius Potter, Gryffindor Lily Luna Potter, Gryffindor Louis Weasley, Gryffindor Lucy Weasley, Gryffindor Molly Weasley II, Gryffindor Rose Weasley, Gryffindor Roxanne Weasley, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hufflepuff Alice Longbottom, Hufflepuff Lorcan Scamander, Hufflepuff Lysander Scamander, Hufflepuff Teddy Lupin, M/M, Ravenclaw Augusta Longbottom II, Ravenclaw Daisy Dursley, Ravenclaw Dominique Weasley, Ravenclaw Victoire Weasley, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of different headcanons I have about the next generation. (Including that Neville has kids and Dudley has a witch daughter.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Severus Potter &amp; Harry Potter &amp; James Sirius Potter &amp; Lily Luna Potter &amp; Ginny Weasley, Daisy Dursley &amp; Dudley Dursley, Draco Malfoy &amp; Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Astoria Greengrass, Fred Weasley II &amp; Roxanne Weasley &amp; George Weasley &amp; Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley II/Daisy Dursley, Hannah Abbott &amp; Neville Longbottom &amp; Frank Longbottom II &amp; Alice Longbottom &amp; Augusta Longbottom II, James Sirius Potter &amp; Fred Weasley II &amp; Louis Weasley &amp; Frank Longbottom II, James Sirius Potter/Alice Longbottom II, Lily Luna Potter &amp; Lorcan Scamander &amp; Lysander Scamander &amp; Hugo Weasley, Lily Luna Potter/Lysander Scamander, Lorcan Scamander/Hugo Weasley, Lucy Weasley &amp; Molly Weasley II &amp; Daisy Dursley, Lucy Weasley &amp; Molly Weasley II &amp; Percy Weasley &amp; Audrey Weasley, Lucy Weasley/Frank Longbottom II, Luna Lovegood &amp; Lorcan Scamander &amp; Lysander Scamander &amp; Rolf Scamander, Molly Weasley II/Original Male Character(s), Rose Weasley &amp; Hermione Granger &amp; Ron Weasley &amp; Hugo Weasley, Rose Weasley &amp; Roxanne Weasley &amp; Alice Longbottom II &amp; Augusta Longbottom II, Roxanne Weasley/Augusta Longbottom II, Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks, Teddy Lupin &amp; Victoire Weasley &amp; Dominique Weasley, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, Victoire Weasley &amp; Dominique Weasley &amp; Louis Weasley &amp; Bill Weasley &amp; Fleur Delacour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning: This headcanon may upset a few people.</p><p>Why Albus Was Treated Different and Named the Way He Is:</p><p>Albus Severus Potter was the second son of Harry Potter and Ginny. His name confusing a few people. </p><p>What the wizarding world did not know, was that he was supposed to have a twin. He was the second twin actually. His twin brother was going to be named Remus Hagrid Potter, in honour of one of Harry’s parental figures and the man that told him about Hogwarts and his past.</p><p>But, as in very few cases, there was a problem with Remus’ placenta. For some reason Albus was getting all of the oxygen, water and food and Remus got very little. This in turn lead to Remus mot surviving Ginny’s pregnancy.</p><p>When Ginny and Harry discovered Remus had died in the whom, Ginny was forced into early labour to have a still birth. But this meant Albus also had to be born early. And as in most early births, he had a few health problems.</p><p>After losing Remus Ginny and Harry were terrified of losing Albus. But after a few weeks of not even being allowed to touch him because of how fragile he was from early birth, Harry grew slightly angry.</p><p>When they were finally able to bring him home, James asked why there was only one when he was told there’d be two. They then explained it to him in the most child friendly why possible. This caused James to resent Albus slightly. Claiming he was a killer before he was even born.</p><p>After Lily was born - and she was old enough to understand - James told her about Remus. Lily felt bad for Albus but Albus never found out about Remus. James tormented Albus, saying he belonged in Slytherin but never really told him the truth about why.</p><p>When Albus was seventeen, and finally brave enough to ask his family about it, he asked why he was named the way he was when he knew there were others they probably would’ve preferred. Harry and Ginny then explained what happened to Remus and how that was the real reason he was born early. It took Albus weeks to recover from knowing there was a whole other person that was supposed to be his twin, just gone.</p><p>They explained to him that when they thought there was only one they chose the name Remus Hagrid, but after finding out there were two, they named him Albus Severus. </p><p>~•&lt;•&gt;•~</p><p>This is just a headcanon to explain why he was named after Dumbles and Snape instead of Remus and Hagrid. It also explains slightly why he was treated slightly different and sort of neglected. Speaking as someone who has a Dad that wasn’t there often, I know it does affect your out look on life and values. </p><p>This way his sorting also doesn’t seem so random. I’m also a Slytherin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fred II: Hey Daisy, do you wanna go to Madam Paddifoots?</p><p>Daisy: Sure. Lucy?</p><p>Lucy: Yeah?</p><p>Daisy: Wanna go to Madam Paddifoots with me?</p><p>Lucy: Sure.</p><p>Daisy and Lucy: *walk off*</p><p>Frank II: *looks at Fred II* Thanks man. Now both of our girlfriends have left.</p><p>~•&lt;•&gt;•~</p><p>I’m a guilty Fraisy and Frucy shipper. And I really just picture Lucy and Daisy doing this to them all the time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose: I recently started dating Karl.</p>
<p>Hermione: Well that’s -</p>
<p>Ron: WHO!?!? </p>
<p>Hermione: Ronald!</p>
<p>Rose: You didn’t yell at Hugo when he started dating!</p>
<p>Ron: *turns to Hugo* You finally got a girlfriend?</p>
<p>Hugo: *wearing a rainbow love is love shirt* I feel like you aren’t getting the message here.</p>
<p>~•&lt;•&gt;•~</p>
<p>You have to admit, this is so very true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teddy was raised by Andromeda, but he would visit Harry every few weeks and Narcissa would occasionally come over. </p><p>When he was eleven he talked to both the Potter children and Scorpius. And he predicted Albus and Scorpius’ friendship from the beginning.</p><p>Now, Cissy owes him ten galleons.</p><p>~•&lt;•&gt;•~</p><p>Tell me that isn’t so true though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some time towards the end of their fourth year, Albus and Scorpius started dating. They never really made amends with Rose, but she wasn’t harassing them as much. </p>
<p>During their seventh year, they decided to just be friends because that’s what they needed from each other at the time.  Once they reached adulthood, their friendship stayed strong and Rose came along for the journey. </p>
<p>Rose and Scorpius became close very fast. Rose got him to come out of his shell and Scorpius helped her keep a level head. The two seemed destined for one another and Albus set them up on a date. On that date, Scorpius realised that his feelings for Rose never really went away and Rose realised she may have loved him from the beginning.</p>
<p>Her relationship with Karl had ended shortly after and the two started dating in 2026 before getting married in 2028.</p>
<p>~•&lt;•&gt;•~</p>
<p>I honestly just hope this becomes canon. Scorbus needs to happen and we know that Scorose get married in 2028 so bada bing bada boom, solved our conundrum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpius: Hey Dad?</p><p>Draco: Yeah?</p><p>Scorpius: I’m just gonna rip the bandage off. I’m pansexual.</p><p>Draco: Join the club.</p><p>Scorpius: What?</p><p>Draco: Well, I’m pansexual.</p><p>Astoria: So am I.</p><p>Narcissa: Me too.</p><p>Lucius: Am I the only non-pansexual here?</p><p>Daphne: No.</p><p>Lucius: Thank Merlin.</p><p>Daphne: I’m lesbian.</p><p>Scorpius: Huh. I was expecting a very different reaction.</p><p>~•&lt;•&gt;•~</p><p>Be honest, this is true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank II: *gets sorted into Gryffindor*</p>
<p>Alice II: *gets sorted into Hufflepuff*</p>
<p>Augusta II: *gets sorted into Ravenclaw*</p>
<p>Hannah: We just need a fourth kid to go in Slytherin and our work is done.</p>
<p>Neville: Well we are the godparents of Albus. </p>
<p>Hannah: Never mind then.</p>
<p>~•&lt;•&gt;•~</p>
<p>I don’t know why but this made me smile. I love Nevannah (the ship) so much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After both Victoire and Dominique started dating, Louis didn’t know how to feel. All of his friends had girlfriends, but he never felt attracted to anyone.</p>
<p>He asked his Dad about whether he should just dive right in because he wasn’t entirely sure. Bill told him that Charlie was very much the same. Had no interest in a sexual or romantic relationship. </p>
<p>Upon hearing this, Louis reached out to Charlie and they had a lovely conversation. Charlie explained that he had started to identify as asexual aromantic when he realised it was okay to not feel attraction to people. Louis liked the idea of it, and it seemed to fit him.</p>
<p>The first people he came out to were his family. And then he told his friends but never made a big deal of letting the entire world know. It was awkward when girls would hit on him and he had to let them down gently, but he liked the freedom of being single. </p>
<p>~•&lt;•&gt;•~</p>
<p>Am I wrong?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite very incorrect belief, Lorcan and Lysander were very much different. Sure, they were both in Hufflepuff, both brilliant at Care of Magical Creatures and both very intelligent, they were still two different people.</p><p>Lysander was a quiet kid who loved books and was rather awkward as people would say. He was reserved at best and didn’t always know what to say. Much like his great grandfather Newt, he got along better with animals then people. Although he was a joy when you got to know him.</p><p>Lorcan was quite the opposite. He had inherited his mother need for adventure. Being an extrovert, he had many friends and people adored his quirkiness. Hell, he even became a Hufflepuff Chaser. Much like his grandmother Pandora, he brought life to anything and everything.</p><p>And despite their differences, they were fiercely loyal to each other. The bond was unbreakable.</p><p>~•&lt;•&gt;•~</p><p>I’m kinda just pissed off at J.K.R.’s very incorrect interpretation of twins. Twins of course have a lot of similarities, but they oppose each other so much that you can always tell who is who in a conversation. Fred and George were the fetishised and unrealistic idea of twins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James II: Bros before hoes.</p>
<p>Albus II: Does that mean I have to kiss my bro before my hoe?</p>
<p>Lily II: No -</p>
<p>Scorpius: *walks in*</p>
<p>Albus II: *kisses him*</p>
<p>Scorpius: *dazed and falls*</p>
<p>Albus II: Ooh chocolate.</p>
<p>James II: Albus, that’s not what I meant.</p>
<p>Lily II: Merlin you are strange.</p>
<p>~•&lt;•&gt;•~</p>
<p>This is what we call amazingness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hugo: *reading in Lorcan’s lap*</p>
<p>Lorcan: *bored* How can enjoy reading?</p>
<p>Hugo: I take after my mum.</p>
<p>Lorcan: What about your quidditch skills?</p>
<p>Hugo: I take after my dad.</p>
<p>Lorcan: Incessant need to be right?</p>
<p>Hugo: Mum.</p>
<p>Lorcan: Otherworldly appetite?</p>
<p>Hugo: Dad.</p>
<p>Lorcan: Merlin, you are if Ron and Hermione had a kid.</p>
<p>Hugo: *closes book* Well that is the idea.</p>
<p>~•&lt;•&gt;•~</p>
<p>I ship Lorgo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just imagine the Marauders (excluding Peter but adding Lilly) watching James, Fred, Louis and Frank.</p><p>James: I still can’t believe his name fits him so well!</p><p>Sirius: I know!</p><p>Lilly: How the world has been blessed to have a James Sirius Potter.</p><p>Remus: They kinda remind me of us.</p><p>Sirius: How so?</p><p>Remus: Well, James Sirius is pining over a girl with seemingly no interest.</p><p>James: But I got her didn’t I?</p><p>Lilly: Unfortunately.</p><p>Remus: Frank is the man whore that has a weird bromance with James Sirius.</p><p>Sirius: I am not a - actually I kind of am.</p><p>Remus: Fred is the one that knows what a book is.</p><p>James: Ah yes, still haven’t figured out how they work.</p><p>Remus: *eye roll* And Louis is the one they all pick on. Let’s just hope he doesn’t turn out like Peter.</p><p>Lilly: Let’s hope they don’t turn out like any of you!</p><p>~•&lt;•&gt;•~</p><p>Kinda just explaining that friendship group really.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James Sirius Potter has a type. Hufflepuff. Very simple type to explain. As a kid he had a sort of celebrity crush on Teddy. Celebrity crush being the only thing he could compare it to. </p>
<p>In his second year he developed a crush on a girl named Alexis Boot from Hufflepuff. Didn’t really go anywhere.</p>
<p>in his third he started hooking up with Christopher Smith, but they ended after realising they really were only using each other for sex.</p>
<p>And then there was his fifth year. He discovered the love of his life. A girl named Alice Longbottom. Of course he went for the girl whose dad worked as a Professor at Hogwarts. And the pining began.</p>
<p>She rejected him multiple times. Until James was in his seventh and Alice was in her sixth year at Hogwarts. James said that if he got the snitch, she’d have to go on one date with him. Feeling confident, Alice said yes. James got the snitch.</p>
<p>The date was lovely and better than she had expected. A few months later and they’re boyfriend and girlfriend. </p>
<p>She’d never admit it, but she let him get the snitch that quidditch game. Hufflepuff still won the cup so it was fine.</p>
<p>~•&lt;•&gt;•~</p>
<p>Some lovely Jalice for y’all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victoire: Which foundation should I use for my date with Teddy?</p><p>Bill: *angry father sounds*</p><p>Louis: Don’t look at me. I don’t know what Teddy finds attractive.</p><p>Dominique: Vickie, you don’t need make up.</p><p>Victoire: That’s sweet.</p><p>Dominique: You need surgery.</p><p>Victoire: That’s not sweet.</p><p>Fleur: Whatever you like sweetheart.</p><p>Bill: Or, don’t date him.</p><p>Victoire: Dad!</p><p>Louis: What’s so important about having a boyfriend anyway?</p><p>Dominique: Shut up Lou!</p><p>Fleur: Why can’t they just be nice to each other?</p><p>~•&lt;•&gt;•~</p><p>I stan sassy Dommie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>